


Starry Nights

by RedFox13



Category: Dark Souls
Genre: Attempt at wholesomeness, Canon Typical Violence, Cute, Drinking, F/M, Funny, Gwyndolin is a cinnamon roll, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sad Back Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: A lonely god guarding an empty tomb finds companionship in a knight with a tragic past. They find healing together as the make a place for themselves in the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a wholesome Dark Souls fanfiction. Please don't feed me to Aldrich if I screw up the lore.
> 
> Praise the sun!!!

The fire keeper watched in curiosity as Tara tinkered away at what looked like an alchemist's portable laboratory. Pipes and flasks, coils and beakers all arranged in a bizarre manner. She brushed a loose strand of her long black hair from her face as she tightened another bolt with a makeshift wrench. "There! That should do it!" Tara said to her self as she wiped the dirt and sweat from her hands. An ear to ear grin crossed her face as she proudly examined her handiwork.

"What is this strange...device?" The fire keeper asked as she came closer to marvel at the metal and glass contraption. "It's a still, for making alcohol, very strong alcohol." Tara answered as she fumbled with some bags of ingredients she had stashed behind a nearby rock. "Siegmeyer of Catarina traded me a small barrel of his homemade beer, and it was so good it got me to wondering if I could make some vodka." She said as she cut open the bags with her dagger and poured the contents into the still. "Vodka? Is it from your homeland?" The fire keeper asked tilting her head to one side.

"No, but it's popular there, and it's easy to make." She replied as she kept her amber eyes glued to the glass tubing, a slight condensation started to form as she stoked some embers near the heating coil. A flash from the nearby bonfire caught the fire keeper's attention. "The champion has returned, I must see to him." She said as she excused herself with a bow. Tara sat down on a rock and watched from a distance as the Undead Champion greeted the fire keeper and gave her some souls.

Tara had thought of trying to be a champion herself, but she often felt she wouldn't be good enough. Instead she was content to be a Darkmoon knight under Lord Gwyndolin. After hearing a few tales of how beautiful Anor Londo was, Tara had decided to see it for herself. After wandering through the quiet streets and past tall spires she had found herself in a tower. Taking a rest at the foot of a large knight statue she was startled to fall through it when she leaned her back against it.

She explored the hallway she discovered until she was met with a fog wall. A mysterious voice from the other side compelled her to kneel and listen to his words. He offered her a chance to become a knight and to protect Anor Londo from invaders. With nothing better to do Tara agreed. She was grateful to have a purpose and a mission. Over the past few weeks she had hunted several red phantoms. Their pale shriveled ears, drained of blood, were proof of her success.

Tara idly dug through her bag as she organized a few things. A small pouch full of ears reminded her that she needed to go back to Anor Londo. Looking over her still she guessed that she had plenty of time for a trip there. Gathering her things and strapping her sword to her belt, she made her way to the bonfire. Reaching her hand into the flames the scenery around her changed from the overgrown and crumbling ruins of Firelink shrine to the pristine and elegant halls of Anor Londo.

Tara quietly crept through the massive palace, checking around every corner. Even though the Silver Knights who patrolled the city were mostly outside, a stray great arrow to the chest on a previous trip made her more cautious. Before long she found herself in the tower once again. Most of the Darkmoon knights wore a white garb adorned with silver, but Tara felt the armor was too dress-like and vulnerable, instead preferring the simple hunter set she picked up from a merchant. Another knight in such garb passed her by and gave her a condescending look as he departed from the tower. With the illusionary wall gone, Tara proceeded and knelt on the rug marking the impromptu shrine outside of Gwyn's tomb.

"Greetings Tara! It pleases me to see you again." She could hear the smile in his voice as she lifted her gaze to the fog wall in front of her. "Thank you, my Lord. I've brought you proof of my concord being kept." She emptied the pouch into a silver basin sitting on the edge of the rug. "Wonderful! You've done well, if you continue your efforts you may soon outrank even Yorshka." Tara grinned at his remark, Yorshka was Lord Gwyndolin's second in command and she was often busy ordering the other knights. She was soft spoken, but she was also a fierce and resilient warrior.

As she knelt there a curious thought crossed her mind. "My Lord? Are you able to see us through the fog wall?" She could see a faint silhouette of a tall figure on the other side, but nothing more. "Yes, it is only an illusion, so I see you quite well. Why do you ask?" He replied. "Just curious." She said, a brief moment of quiet passed before she spoke again. "May I see you, My Lord? I would like to know who it is I'm kneeling to." The silhouette of Gwyndolin tilted his head to one side as if pondering her request.

"I... I'm not sure if I should... To most I am repulsive to look at. I fear I would disgust you or frighten you." He replied quietly. Tara heard a faint hint of loathing in his voice, and felt oddly sad for him. "My Lord, there are terrifying monsters and demons all over this world. I have seen and fought many, and I'm certain your appearance is a far cry from those creatures. You will not disgust or frighten me."

To her surprise the fog wall faded away and Gwyndolin stood before her. He wore a well used, long white gown and cape trimmed with a golden thread, he had silver hair that stopped just above his shoulders. He wore the thin white veil that was symbolic of the royal family, and his face was mostly obscured by a massive golden helm shaped like a sun with pointed rays emanating from it. His skin was pale and he had an oddly feminine posture. Tara's eyes widened slightly as she looked down, where his feet should be was a teeming mass of pale blue serpents.

Seeing her expression Gwyndolin waved his hand and the fog wall appeared again. "Perhaps I should not have done that. Forgive me, I knew you would be appalled." He said sadly. "Appalled? No my Lord, you looked beautiful. The snakes did catch me by surprise, but I don't find you appalling in the slightest." Gwyndolin was caught off guard by her response. "I-I... Uhm... Thank you. No ones ever called me that before." Before Tara could reply Yorshka entered the hallway, "My Lord Gwyndolin, I wish to speak with you please." Tara stood and quietly dismissed herself. Making her way back to the bonfire she decided to check on her still.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed since Tara's last visit to Anor Londo. She found herself busy once again as a red phantom appeared while she was in the undead parish. With charcoal pine resin and a little patience she made easy work of him. Every time the invader swung his massive pike he left himself open. And each time Tara's flaming sword tore through the joints of his armor and into his flesh. When he tried to heal she threw a knife at his head to distract him. After a while he lost his temper and charged recklessly at her. Tara side stepped and swung, he dropped as the blade buried itself in his neck. 

As the body faded away a bloodless ear was left behind. Picking it up off the ground Tara stuffed it into her pouch. Returning to the bonfire she grabbed the bag of supplies she scavenged, mostly medicine, a few tools, and a small bag of potatoes for her vodka. Back at Firelink shrine she refilled her estus flask and rested from her fight. She was delighted with her first batch of vodka and slowly sipped some from her hip flask as she sat against a crumbling wall. Her thoughts slowly kept drifting back to Lord Gwyndolin, and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She was curious if he spent all his time in Gwyn's tomb, he always was there when she came to visit.

As she took another swig an idea came to her. Grabbing a wooden bowl from her travel bag she walked down to the old cistern. Kneeling next to the water she dipped the bowl in and filled it up. Setting it in front of her she chanted a simple incantation as she gazed into the bowl. The reflection on the surface shifted and shimmered to reveal the tomb of Gwyn. Lord Gwyndolin sat on the edge of a platform of raised steps. He looked tired, miserable, and a little sick.

Tara even felt pity for the snakes that made up his feet, they hung their heads as if they were tired as well. She got a good look at him this time, and her heart ached for the poor man. He sat with bow in hand and waited patiently, only going to the fog wall once. He never ate, never slept, only waited. This kept on for hours until Tara had seen enough, dumping the water onto the ground she returned for her things. Grabbing her travel bag she set off for the bonfire, instead of going to the palace she went to the distant manor house.

In the kitchen she picked up a metal tray and dug through the pantry. Finding some bread and fresh fruit she sliced it up and arranged it neatly on a plate. Reaching for a small pitcher and a glass she filled it with water and placed them on the tray with the plate. Carefully she carried the tray to the bonfire and teleported to the palace. It felt as if it would take forever for her to arrive in the tower, moving slowly and cautiously so as not to spill anything.

Tara gave a sigh of relief as she reached the rug. Quietly she set the tray on the rug next to the basin and dropped an ear from her pouch into it. Backing away she retreated from the tower, outside she sat down, filled her bowl from her canteen and muttered the incantation again. The water's surface shimmered and the fog wall came into view. It faded to reveal a very confused Gwyndolin. "Who goes there?!! Show yourself!!" He called. Looking down he spied the tray and Tara could see the hungry look on his face despite the helm covering most of it. Looking to see if anyone was nearby he picked the tray up from the floor and took it into the tomb.

Sitting on the steps he placed the tray next to him and put the plate on his lap. The snakes at his feet bobbed their heads, their forked tongues flickering as they smelled the air. Gingerly he plucked a grape from its cluster and looked it over as if he had never seen one before. Putting it in his mouth he chewed it slowly, and a weak smile crossed his face. Tara giggled at how he politely proceeded to scarf everything down. He then drained the whole pitcher like a man who was lost in the desert.

When he finished he returned the tray to the rug. He waited just past the fog wall to see if anyone would arrive, but after a while he returned to the steps. Tara shivered slightly, as the sun set the air turned frigid, an icy wind whistled through the empty tower. Still watching Gwyndolin from the water, Tara saw him shiver and use his breath to warm his hands a little. The snakes at his feet huddled closer and appeared almost sleepy. Tara left the bowl on the ground and returned to the manor house.

Venturing up from the kitchen she found a few hollows roaming the halls. They were no match for Tara and she cut them down with ease. Searching a bedroom she found a large, thick, burgundy quilt that was embroidered with flowers, birds, and vines. Rummaging through a wardrobe she put on a black winter cloak that was surprisingly her size. Returning to the kitchen she hung the quilt by the fire to warm it.

When she was content with its temperature she folded it up and made her way back to the tower. Collecting the tray she left the quilt in its place, then she dropped another ear into the basin. Picking up her bowl she went back to the kitchen, it was a little too cold in the tower for her. Peering into her bowl one last time she smiled, Gwyndolin sighed contentedly as he wrapped the quilt tightly around himself. Feeling satisfied with her efforts she returned to Firelink shrine for a nap.


	3. Chapter 3

The fading sun shined high overhead, the silence of the tomb hung heavily in the air. This place was timeless and forever unchanging. Gwyndolin stood from his spot on the steps and silently paced the hall. How long have I been here? He wondered as he stopped to peer out a window. This tomb was his own personal hell, it reminded him of how much of a failure he was, and how his father loathed him.

To task him with guarding his empty tomb for eternity, to never allow anyone inside, it must've delighted Lord Gwyn to punish him with this. Gwyndolin gave a weary sigh as he turned away from the window. Most of the time he was alone except for when his knights came to give him those bloodless ears.  
But even they weren't much company, never speaking unless spoken to. Yorshka was no better, she was strictly business, not one for small talk.

A gentle and barely audible chime echoed through the room. Going to the fog wall Gwyndolin found Tara kneeling on the rug. "Greetings Tara! It has been some time, I was beginning to wonder when you would return!" He couldn't contain the delight in his voice. Tara gave a warm smile as she looked up, "To you as well, my Lord. I've been busy, as the sun fades the invaders appear in more numbers. I brought more ears for you." She dumped a small pouch into the basin and nearly filled it to the brim. "You have been busy indeed!" Gwyndolin was astonished at how many invaders she had slain.

"My Lord, I also have news for you from Firelink shrine. The Undead Champion has obtained and is filling the Lordvessel, from the few conversations I've had with him, the champion intends to reignite the first flame." Her tone turned sad as she finished. Gwyndolin knew what that meant. "He will have to defeat Lord Gwyn first, and if he succeeds he will make the ultimate sacrifice."

Tara gave a thoughtful look, "Wait, Lord Gwyn is your father! Won't it upset you that he kills him?" Gwyndolin frowned at her question, "He is my sire, not my father! As far as he cared he had one son and two daughters. His favorite betrayed him and sided with the dragons, the daughter he married off, and the one he deemed worthless and a mistake he locked away to guard an empty crypt. I will not miss him." Tara winced at his icy tone, "My Lord, don't speak ill of yourself. You are not worthless, and I do not see you as a mistake. You are kind hearted, wise, and devout."

Gwyndolin was touched by her sincerity. To Tara's surprise the fog wall suddenly faded away. Gwyndolin knelt down to be at eye level with her, "Do you truly believe that?" Tara nodded. "Do you know why my father hated me?" He asked quietly. "I've heard it was because of your affinity to the moon." Tara answered just as quietly.

"The moment he saw that I was nothing like him, he despised and looked down on me. He said because I was so frail and weak that I should've been born a woman. By his orders I was raised as a woman, hence my dress and manners. I learned sorcery because I had a natural talent for it. When he learned that I couldn't swing a sword he deemed me useless and unfit to rule. His final order to me was to protect this empty tomb, since it was all I was good for... All because I couldn't be like him despite all my effort...." Gwyndolin sounded distraught and looked as if he would cry.

Tara was quiet for a moment, choosing her words carefully she spoke, "In my homeland growing up, I prayed to the gods of the old religion and learned their magick. They taught that the sun and moon are equals not because they're identical, but because their strengths and weaknesses balance each other. Where one was fierce, the other was gentle. One warmed the earth, and the other controlled the tides of the sea. Both are equally powerful in their own right."

Gwyndolin looked at her with a faint smile. Tara continued, "Forgive me, but I feel that your father had no right to call you worthless or useless then force you to guard this place and never give you a chance prove yourself." She looked back down again as he stood, quietly wondering if she said too much. "I've never thought about it like that before...". As the fog wall slowly appeared again Gwyndolin spoke, "Thank you, Tara. You've given me much to consider."

Tara stood and departed with a smile. That evening she used her magic to check on Gwyndolin again, he had kept the quilt in the tomb and wrapped himself with it to keep warm. As Tara laid down to rest in a crumbling corner of Firelink shrine she wondered how the Undead Champion was doing against Lord Gwyn. As she slowly began to stir she caught a murmur of conversation, the fire keeper was speaking to someone. A few more minutes, she thought to herself as she rolled over and nodded off again.

A while later she felt a hand gently shaking her. "Sister Tara. Wake up please." Tara's eyes shot open at the voice, she quickly sat up then managed to fumble her way into her kneeling salute that was common for Darkmoon knights. "Apologies Captain Yorshka. I didn't hear you coming or I would've stood to greet you." She yawned as she blinked the sleep from her eyes.

"Forgive me for waking you, sister. Lord Gwyndolin has requested your presence." Her pale blue eyes had a glint of amusement in them as a bewildered expression crossed Tara's face. "Did I do something wrong?" Yorshka shook her head, "No, in fact he seems quite pleased with you. But we must not keep him waiting, come quickly."

Standing she grabbed her travel bag and followed Yorshka to the bonfire. Tara couldn't help but notice the sun was quite dim, and wondered if it was morning or evening. In Anor Londo things were quiet as usual, the Silver knights were keeping to the city's perimeter. Yorshka stood by quietly in the tower doorway as Tara knelt on the rug. "Tara, thank you for coming." Gwyndolin said cheerfully. "It's come to my attention that you've been staying at Firelink shrine. Once the fire is linked the keeper will go to rest and the shrine shall be abandoned once again." 

Tara was quiet for a moment, "I may stay there a while after since I've nowhere else to go." Gwyndolin shook his head, "Absolutely not. I will not have one of my best knights sleeping in an empty shrine surrounded by graves. Which is why I have had a small house made ready for you in Irithyll. It would be an honor if you would stay here with me."  
Tara was caught off guard by the sudden kind gesture. "Thank you, my Lord. I've never had a place to call home, and I would be delighted to stay here." She could see the silhouette of Gwyndolin jumping for joy. "Splendid, Captain Yorshka will show you to your home." Tara smiled as she stood to leave the tower. Following Yorshka, she was led to a building just inside the palace gates. "This place was once a barracks for the palace guard, but now they have no need of it." Yorshka said as she opened the door.

The inside had a foyer that split into a living area and a kitchen. A rustic tavern table marked the dining area in between. Upstairs had a bathroom and a spacious bedroom. Moving a curtain she discovered a gated courtyard overgrown with vines and weeds. "Lord Gwyndolin has decreed that this house and the grounds around it are yours to do with as you see fit." She said as she handed her the ornate skeleton key.

Yorshka gave a warm smile and was quite for a moment. "Sister Tara?" She said inquiringly. "Yes, Captain Yorshka." The captain gazed at her as if she looked right through her. "It's come to my attention that you were the one who brought a meal to Lord Gwyndolin and the blanket he warms himself with at night." Tara nodded. "Our Lord does not know who did such a kind thing, but I have my ways of knowing. For a thousand years he has dwelled in that tomb, and never has anyone done anything like that for him. I'm ashamed to admit, not even I thought to do that."

Tara's mouth dropped in amazement, "A thousand years. He's been there that long." She whispered. Captain Yorshka nodded, "Normally I order the knights under my command to slay invaders. But for you I have a different task." Tara stood straight and silent in anticipation. "My orders for you are this. Take care of our Lord Gwyndolin, your presence in his life has had a profound effect on him for the better. Continue to see that he eats, rests, and most importantly, be the loyal friend he's needed for so long."

"I will fulfill my duties with a smile." Tara grinned. Yorshka nodded and quietly dismissed herself.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days had passed since Tara had moved in to her new home. She cleaned the place from top to bottom, rearranged and brought in some furniture she "borrowed" from abandoned homes in Blight town, and set up her still in the kitchen. The sun outside had dimmed to near darkness, the black orb in the sky was rimmed with red. And the moon was just as dark, a faint silver ring was the only light during the night.

Tara checked on Lord Gwyndolin as often as she could either in person, or from the wooden bowl of water she kept on her side table in her room. He maintained his vigil as always, except the more the sun dimmed the more tired he appeared. It was as if his strength faded with the flames. This made Tara worry, and as she made her way up to the tower with a tray of food for Gwyndolin she wondered if he would survive if the sun went out.  
Placing the tray on the rug she ducked back out of the tower. She found amusement in keeping him guessing who it was that was bringing him meals.

Lord Gwyndolin was deep in thought when the gentle chime sounded again. Going to the fog wall he found someone had left another tray of food for him, this time it was grilled fish and vegetables. He grinned as he picked up the tray and returned to his seat. He was a deity that never needed food or sleep, but that didn't mean he didn't get hungry or sleepy. He cleaned his plate every time and quietly thanked whoever it was that brought him meals.

In addition to the quilt, someone also brought a few pillows and a robe so he could stay warm. As the sun faded the days grew cold and the night even colder. But he sensed a change in the world, deep down he knew the fire was about to be linked. Sure enough his intuition was correct, the next day the sun revived in a brilliant burst of light. For now the world was safe. Gwyndolin looked out a window at the harsh light pouring in. In the distance a storm churned on Arch Dragon peak, and as it swiftly moved down the mountain he knew to expect a visitor. Tucking his quilt and pillows out of sight he stepped to the middle of the hallway. Calmly folding his hands in front of him he waited for his guest.

Tara was pouring ingredients into her still when the sound of thunder rumbled loudly from outside. The sky was darkened by a wild thunderstorm. The rain poured and the wind wiped through the trees, it was too fierce to venture out. Shuttering the windows and drawing the curtains, she decided to wait out the storm before going outside again.

The fog wall dissipated as Gwyndolin welcomed his visitor. This warrior was an imposing figure and he easily dwarfed a regular man. His heavy armor was made of a sturdy golden metal and clanked with every step. A dark gray scarf covered the lower half of his face, his dark eyes mirrored the storm outside. His long white hair was wild and unkempt, reaching down to the middle of his back. The massive spear he hefted over his shoulder crackled with electricity. He moved with a steady stride and despite the turbulent energy around him, he emitted an otherworldly calm. Almost like the eye of the storm that swirled around him.

"Greetings Brother. I did not think I would see you again." Gwyndolin smiled. "You know why I have come." The warrior's deep voice resonated through the tomb like thunder. Gwyndolin nodded, " Lord Gwyn is no more." The warrior nodded, "I have come to pay my respects...This shall be the last time we meet, I shall never set foot in Anor Londo again."

Gwyndolin moved aside to let him pass. The warrior stepped past him to the raised steps. Kneeling with spear in hand he bowed his head in prayer. Gwyndolin stood beside him also bowing his head. "You are the last god in Anor Londo, so that means you now rule this land. What do you intend to do?" The warrior asked, his eyes peering straight through him. "I cannot rule, father felt my life was a mistake so he declared me as useless and unfit, then he ordered me to guard this empty tomb, I can't rule anything from here."

The warrior's grip tightened on his weapon and static crackled along his arms and down to his chest. A gust of wind tore through the room as he stood. "Your only mistake was trying to please a man that despised you from the day you were born! This crypt wasn't meant for him, it was meant for you!! He hated you so much he wanted you suffer an endless eternity of loneliness!!!" He growled, the anger in his voice made Gwyndolin tremble.

Seeing that he was frightening him the warrior took a breath and calmed himself. "Why do you still guard this place? To please him? You know how difficult he was. He was so foul tempered and fickle, the moment he learned of my alliance to the dragons he struck me out of history. The one he called his son, only his favorite as long as I pleased him." He sighed tiredly. 

Putting his hand on Gwyndolin's shoulder he said, "He thought of you as weak because you wouldn't stand up to him, you let him degrade you and treat you like a dog." Gwyndolin lowered his head in shame, he remembered when his father and brother argued. He saw and tended to his brother's injuries, the wicked scars and burns from lightning made his stomach churn. "I never spoke against him because of what he did to you. All the times I saw you broken and bloodied, I was too afraid." Gwyndolin said in a choked whisper.

The warrior nodded knowingly, "Well...I wouldn't hold that against you." Gently he pulled Gwyndolin in for an embrace, "The flame is rekindled, father is dead. Your fate is in your hands now, if you choose to remain here or free yourself from this crypt, that decision is entirely yours." As he turned to walk away Gwyndolin tilted his head as if pondering a question. "Brother? Why did you side with the dragons?"

The warrior stood silent for a moment, thinking of a reply, turning around he answered, "Once in the Great Archives of Lothric castle I came upon an ancient scroll. A warrior from the East wrote a book of strategy for winning every war. In it he said: If you know your enemy and yourself, you shall win in every battle. If you know yourself but not your enemy, for every win shall be a defeat. If you know neither the enemy or yourself, you shall succumb in every battle."

As he quoted the passage a look of understanding crossed Gwyndolin's face. "So you sided with them to understand them?" The warrior nodded, "And I learned so much, and that father was wrong to seek the total destruction of such wise and noble creatures." With that the warrior shouldered his spear and made for the door. Stopping one last time he looked over his shoulder, "Farewell Gwyndolin, may the moon shine brightly on you." 

Gwyndolin smiled, "Farewell brother. Long may your sun shine." With that the warrior departed. The storm faded away as he returned to Arch Dragon peak. Once again the tomb was still and quiet. Gwyndolin had much to think about.


	5. Chapter 5

Tara peered out of the curtains to see if the storm had passed. The dark blue sky twinkled brilliantly with stars and the shimmering lights of the Aurora Borealis arced across in hues of green and orange. Returning to the kitchen she stirred a pot of stew, taking a small taste she added a few more spices and stirred it again. A sudden gentle knock at her door caught her attention.

Opening it she was greeted by a very tired looking Captain Yorshka. "Greetings Captain, come in." She gestured as the captain walked past. "Thank you, Sister Tara. The sudden storm was so fierce that no one could enter the city. I ran here from Lothric castle to make sure Lord Gwyndolin and you were safe." She panted. Tara led her to the couch where the captain plopped herself down with a sigh. Fetching a glass of water she handed it to the captain who drained it quickly, "I've been here preparing supper, I couldn't leave the house either. I was planning to check on Lord Gwyndolin using magic." Tara shrugged.

"Magic? What sort of magic?" Yorshka asked with one eyebrow raised. Grabbing a bowl she filled it with water and sat next to Yorshka. Chanting an incantation the surface of the water shimmered to reveal Lord Gwyndolin slowly pacing the tomb. He looked as if he was deep in thought and something was clearly bothering him. "Incredible. This is how you keep watch over him?" She asked wide-eyed with amazement.

"Most of the time I check on him in person, I'll offer an ear as an excuse to visit. I use magic when I'm cooking or not in the city. If he has a visitor I dump the water out. I respect his privacy and only use this to make sure he's alright." She explained. "I see. If you would, keep this enchantment to yourself. If others were to learn this magic, it could be used with ill intent." Yorshka said as she watched the surface of the water. Tara nodded in agreement.

Standing Tara went to check the pot. It was finally ready to serve, ladling its contents into a bowl she placed it on a tray with a plate of sliced bread and a pitcher of water. "If you'll excuse me Captain, I'm going to the tower." She said as she made for the door with the tray. Yorshka nodded, "Of course, I shouldn't keep you from your duties." She stood and yawned tiredly.

Tara could see the rings under her eyes, Lord Gwyndolin wasn't joking about her always being busy. "Captain, you are welcome to stay for dinner and rest for a while if you'd like." Tara said gesturing to the table. Yorshka shook her head, "No, I've imposed on you enough and I must return to Lothric castle, but I'm grateful for the offer." Tara grinned, "I understand, at least let me fix you a meal for the road. "Lord Gwyndolin would be dismayed to see how his captain takes care of herself."  
Yorshka gave a faint laugh as she nodded in agreement. Quickly Tara packed her a generous portion in a basket and bid her farewell. She made her trip to the tower and left the tray in its usual place.

Gwyndolin was still deep in thought when he heard the familiar chime. He smiled as he accepted his meal, he wasn't very hungry this time but still he ate everything. And as he returned the empty tray he stopped by a window, down below he could barely glimpse the front gate of the palace. He spied Tara as she entered a building. That must be where she lives at. He thought to himself. He was always delighted by her visits, even though she knelt at his feet like any good knight would, she spoke to him as a friend.

Truth be told he felt his heart flutter every time she was near. He didn't know what this feeling was, but he waited for her next visit with anticipation. The only one who did visit was Yorshka with a report, business as usual. All that night he thought of his brother's words, over and over he weighed his choices. He had defended this empty tomb dutifully and with zeal, all to redeem himself and earn Lord Gwyn's approval. Now with his death he realized that would never happen.

As the crescent moon hung high overhead and all the world slept, Gwyndolin found himself standing before the fog wall. With a wave of his hand it faded away, revealing the rug and makeshift shrine. Taking a breath he steadied himself, slowly, tentatively he stepped out of the tomb. Timidly he made his way to the door of the tower, and as he stepped into the moonlight he felt a sense of peace and joy come over him. The serpents at his feet raised their heads to gaze at the moon in wonder. For the first time in a thousand years he clearly saw the night sky in all it's beauty.

Taking in the scene he gave a contented sigh before going down into the palace. The halls were dimly lit and empty, nothing moved except for a few curtains fluttering in the wind. In the room below the queen's throne room Ornstein and Smaugh were missing. Venturing down a dark hallway he turned left and stopped at what appeared to be an empty wall. Gently touching a brick the wall vanished to reveal a door. Several tugs on the handle and it finally gave way. He winced at the grating squeak of the hinges, that would need to be fixed.

This was his chambers long ago, the furniture had mostly rotted away, the star map painted on the ceiling was chipped and faded. The dark blue curtains and what was left of his other clothes were eaten by moths, and a dense layer of dust covered everything in a fuzzy gray. Gwyndolin sighed as he waved his hand, a trio of bright eyed Irythllian servants in white gowns materialized. They curtseyed and awaited his orders. "Please restore this place to the condition it was in when I left. And don't fret if something falls apart, ask the giant to fix it." He calmly commanded. They instantly got to work as he departed.

Next he stopped at the library, never ending rows of shelves were stacked to the brim with books. He grinned at the thought of being able to read again, but as he browsed the shelves a warm glow caught his eye. On a far wall was a massive fireplace adorned with cast iron lions on either side and an ornate wooden mantle clock on top. He came close to the fire and the serpents at his feet basked in the warmth. It was so good to be near a flame again after so long in that cold tomb. He was curious to see more of Anor Londo, somethings had changed, but much remained the same.

Treading carefully he made his way through the main hall and into the front courtyard. With a nod of his head the Silver knights vanished, now he could explore in safety. Passing the guard barracks he saw the building Tara went into. Curiously he crept up to the window, no lights were on. Wanting to see what was inside he opened the door and went in. The serpents at his feet flicked their tongues in the air looking for danger.

To his relief it was safe, a gentle snore sounded from upstairs. He gawked at the rustic decor as he wondered where it came from. A sudden feeling of guilt knotted his stomach as he saw Tara's grass crest shield mounted on a wall. This was indeed Tara's home, and here he was trespassing while she slept. He was about to leave when a familiar scent caught his attention. Wandering to the kitchen area he found the remainder of the same stew that was brought to him earlier. A warm smile crossed his face as he realized it was her that fed him and brought him the blanket and other things.

In the corner of the kitchen was a strange metal and glass device. Is she an alchemist? He thought as he eyed the bottles of clear liquid warily. A small flask was sitting on top of a small stack of those bottles. Picking it up he took a small sip. The face he made was comical as the clear liquid burned its way down his throat, he tried his best not to cough and shuddered slightly at the bitter aftertaste. He found the liquid revolting to drink, but oddly he wanted more. Setting down the flask he took one of the bottles and departed.

On his way back to check on how his room was coming along he stopped in the massive dining hall. An old blind servant woman was tending the kitchen had been hired by Yorshka to see to the knights and make sure they ate or needed food for a trip. He found her struggling to reach for something on a tall shelf while precariously balanced on a wobbly stool. "Allow me, miss." Gwyndolin said as he grabbed the jar of spice mixture off the shelf. "Thank you kindly, young man." She replied, as she hopped off the stool. "What may I do for you?" She asked as she hobbled along. "May I have a pitcher of juice please?" Gwyndolin asked.

"Certainly, you're a sweet boy. The other knights wouldn't give a single thought to an old woman, except for Lady Tara. She brings me fresh ingredients from Blight town since I can no longer tend a garden, joints and all." She droned as she carried out her task. It seemed Tara was fond of helping others, Gwyndolin found it heart warming. He smiled as he received an empty glass with a pitcher of orange juice and started to leave. "May I ask you name, son?" The woman asked. Stopping in the doorway he turned around, "I am Darksun Gwyndolin, at your service." He bowed politely.

The woman dropped to her hands and knees trembling in fear, "Forgive me my Lord! I am unable to see, I didn't realize... Please don't punish me for speaking so disrespectfully to you!!" She pleaded with tears in her eyes as she kept her gaze to the floor. Gwyndolin pitied the poor woman, had the other royals been harsh to her? "Please, don't grovel at my feet. As you said you cannot see, you couldn't have known. I will not punish you for something so trivial." Taking her hand he helped to stand, "In fact, I shall see to it that you shall have several assistants to help you run the kitchen and the garden. I want you to be in charge of them, you are now the head chef."

The old woman stood speechless as Gwyndolin departed. Finding an overgrown bench in an abandoned garden he sat down and mixed his vodka with juice. Pouring a glass he sipped the concoction, he strangely enjoyed it. As he drank he became lost in his thoughts, and a great deal of time passed.


	6. Chapter 6

Tara was jolted from her sleep by a frantic knocking on her door. Crawling from bed she grabbed her sword and slipped on her boots. The pounding persisted as she went to the door. A panicked and shaking Yorshka was there to greet her. She tried to speak but her words came out jumbled.  
"Easy, easy, Captain. Deep breath, now slowly tell me what's wrong." Tara said as she gave her a gentle hug to steady her. A few shuddering breaths she composed herself, "Lord Gwyndolin is gone. The tomb is empty, I-I went to give an offering...but he wasn't there...the wall was gone. He's never left the tomb!!" Grabbing at Tara's shirtsleeves she started to panic again. "Where could he be?!!"

"We'll look for him, but you must calm yourself. Panicking will not help anything. Come inside, let me get my armor on and cast a spell." Tara gently guided her in to the table, she poured her a small glass of vodka to steady her nerves. Either my count is off or a bottle is missing? She thought to herself. Upstairs she put on the rest of her hunter armor and strapped a crossbow to her back with a quiver full of fire bolts on her belt next to the pouch for her estus flask.

Returning to the dining room she grabbed a bowl off a shelf. Her estus flask caught Yorshka's attention. "You're undead?" She asked as she gathered her nerves. "Yes, and how I got that way is not a tale I like to tell." Tara answered quietly as she cast a spell. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to pry, and for waking you out of bed." She said as she took note of her bleary eyes and messy hair.

"Our Lord is missing, that's a good reason to wake me." She replied as the water shimmered an image into view. Gwyndolin was talking to what looked like a Silver knight in a garden. "I have no idea where this is, do you?" Yorshka shook her head, "No, I've never seen this place. Anor Londo is massive, even I haven't seen all of it." Tara sighed and was quiet for a moment, she paced around a few times before stopping.

"Alright, I think I can track him down, let's go to the tower." She said as Yorshka stood to follow behind her. At the tower they found undulating tracks left behind by Gwyndolin, following them carefully they led down into the palace, as they passed the dining hall they saw the blind servant cheerfully carting dishes to be put away. A couple of knights were eating but stood at attention as Captain Yorshka passed by, "Carry on." She called over her shoulder. Tara stepped into the kitchen, "Hello, Anya? Are you here?" The old woman hobbled from around the stack of dishes taller than her. "Tara welcome! You won't believe the night I had! Lord Gwyndolin came to visit for a pitcher of juice. He helped me reach a spice jar, he's so kind." She chirped happily.

"That's wonderful, do you know where he went. We think he's in a garden with a Silver knight." Tara replied glancing over her shoulder as Yorshka breathed a sigh of relief. "There are no Silver knights in any of the gardens, the only stay on the borders of Anor Londo. I do know of a garden with some knight statues in it though." Following the directions Anya gave them, they found themselves in a run down and crumbling part of the palace gardens. The sound of a familiar voice caught Tara's attention.

"Hehehe! Youu... You know your helmet *hic* looks kinda like a beetle!!! Pfftt-hehehehe!!" Gwyndolin's voice was unmistakable. Swiftly Tara hopped over a bench and ducked through some bushes. And there was Lord Gwyndolin, his cheeks were blushing red and he swayed gently side to side. The snakes at his feet bobbed and swayed glassy eyed in confusion. To Yorshka's bewilderment he was talking to a statue. "Has he gone mad?!!" She asked Tara as he continued to babble at the statue. "Worse than that Captain, he's drunk!!" Tara gestured to the empty vodka bottle.

Yorshka palmed her face, "Oh, no! How did this come to pass?" She groaned. "I think he stopped by unannounced and picked up a bottle." Tara gave a half grin as Gwyndolin finally noticed them. "TARRRA!!! *hic* YORRSSHKA!! I'm-I'm soo glad to see yoou!!" He was slurring and stuttering badly. "My Lord, you are inebriated. Perhaps you should let us find somewhere for you to rest." Yorshka said as she stepped towards him. "Eeek!!! Snakes!!! Get them away!! Get them away!!" She shrieked in terror as she jumped behind Tara. She had just then noticed Gwyndolin's serpent feet.

He gave a sad and hurtful look, "I'm sorry!! I-I dint' mean to frighten yoou. I can make them goo away! I'm sorry!" He pleaded as the snakes retreated under the tattered hem of his gown. One snake popped its head out with an apologetic glance before vanishing again. "I told you I was repulsive to look at." He lowered his head as he swayed a little. Yorshka bit her tongue, she hadn't meant to hurt her Lord's feelings. "Forgive me Lord Gwyndolin. I've had a deathly fear of snakes since I was a child. I hadn't meant to offend you." She said in a sincere tone as he looked up at her.

"We should probably get him to bed before he passes out." Tara said stepping towards Gwyndolin. They stood on each side of him gently guiding him from the garden. They were uncertain if he had a room in the palace so they took him back to Tara's house. If felt like it took all day to get him there, he kept trying to wander off and stopped to look at things with a child-like wonder. Or he burst into a fit of shrill laughter at absolutely nothing. Twice he stumbled and nearly collided with a gargoyle statue.

Tara gave a silent prayer of thanks as they arrived at her home. Yorshka rested on the couch while Tara took him upstairs. Gently she coaxed him to eat a few magenta colored mossfruit and follow it with a glass of water. He yawned sleepily as he laid down at Tara's direction, she tucked him in as he fell into a deep sleep. Returning to the living room she found Yorshka had passed out from exhaustion. She pitied the poor woman, she ran herself ragged trying to manage everything. Searching a hall closet she found a spare blanket and covered the sleeping captain.

Grabbing her gardening gloves she went to the courtyard in the back to do some weeding.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gwyndolin woke from his sleep with a silent yawn. The last thing he remembered was sitting in a garden enjoying the morning sunshine. He tensed in panic as he realized he was no longer in the garden, but in someone's bed. Groggily he untangled himself from the blankets and straightened his gown. Uncertain of where he was he proceeded cautiously downstairs.

The familiar room below told him that he was in Tara's house. He saw her tending to something in a small pot over the fireplace. The light streaming through the windows indicated it was morning. He tilted his head at the folded blanket on the couch. Did she give up her bed for me? He wondered as a faint blush colored his face. Tara turned around to see Gwyndolin staring at her in confusion, almost like a lost child.

"Good morning, my Lord. Are you feeling well?" She smiled as warmly as ever. "I...I'm fine? I think... Tell me, how did I get here?" He asked timidly as he looked at the floor. "You stopped by for a late night visit and helped yourself to some vodka. Captain Yorshka and I found you drunk as a skunk in the palace garden talking to a statue. We didn't know where else to take you, so I helped you upstairs to sleep off the booze." Tara said as she turned back to stir the pot again.

"Oh dear! That's rather embarrassing. Uhm... Tara... I'm sorry for coming in unannounced and for stealing your alcohol." Gwyndolin folded his hands in front of him, he fully expected her to be angry with him. "That's alright, my Lord. You're always welcome in my home, as for booze I can make more. We were worried about you. Captain Yorshka went into conniptions when you weren't at the tomb. And we're relieved to see you are safe."

He felt terrible at the thought of her frantically searching for him. "Where is she? I must apologize to her as well." Tara shrugged her shoulders, "She was here an hour ago, she took an unexpected rest she desperately needed. Now, I'm uncertain where she may be." Grabbing two bowls set proceeded to fill them and set placements at the table. "Would you like some breakfast, my Lord?" Tara asked as she set a glass of milk in a spot for him. "I would be delighted to join you." He smiled as he moved to sit at the table. They enjoyed a nice bowl of oatmeal with cinnamon sprinkled on top and some fresh strawberries.

Tara watched with curiosity and amusement as a few of his serpents poked their heads over the table at her or flicked their tongues at Gwyndolin's bowl. "My Lord, if it's not too personal, why did you leave the tomb?" Gwyndolin paused with his spoon half-way to his mouth. "I had a visit from my older brother. We spoke as he paid his respects to Lord Gwyn. He told me that I'm pretty much in charge now and it was up to me if I wanted to stay in that wretched place." He fell silent again as he took another bite.

"That was the one who was banished? I see broken statues of him all over the place." Tara asked quietly. A pained look crossed Gwyndolin's face as he nodded. An awkward silence fell over them as they finished their meal. Gwyndolin politely excused himself so Tara could tend to her duties. Returning to his room he found it restored and the servants gone.

The wooden furniture had been replaced with new pieces. There was a large violet floor rug with an intricate floral design on its surface, the star chart on the ceiling was done up in cerulean and silver, his bed had a thick dark blue quilt and several pillows stacked onto it. His desk in the corner was well organized with stacks of papers and books he left behind. There were two chairs with a small table sitting before the fireplace across from the bed. Heavy blue drapes were hung over the windows and tied in place with silver colored tassels. A door led out to the balcony overlooking the palace garden. A wild vine of wisteria grew along the ancient stone railings.

He leaned on the railing as he took in the morning sun. He had always loved this view, especially at night. After several minutes he went back inside, he blushed shamefully as some of his hazy memories began to come back to him. I really need to find a way to make it up to Tara. I feel so wrong for sneaking into her house like a common thief, he thought. Curiously walking into his bathroom he found it too had been restored, he gave a look of disgust as he recalled how long it had been since he bathed.

Running the water steaming hot he scrubbed himself thoroughly from top to bottom. The servants were kind enough to even leave him some lavender soap, he loved the scent of fresh lavender. As he soaked an idea came to him, toweling off he dressed and sat down at his desk. Grabbing a blank paper and a quill he began making a detailed drawing. Carefully and meticulously he scrawled notes on the side of his diagram. With a second paper he did the same, a grin crossed his face as he admired his drawing.

As the day wore on he found himself climbing the narrow stairs by the main door. The heat resonating from the nearby wall meant that the giant still tended his forge. The massive giant filled most of the chamber he stood in, his skin was mossy green mottled with gray and streaked with soot, a large iron mask covered his face with a veil of dingy canvas covering the back of his head. He looked up from his work to greet his visitor and bowed at his approach. "Hello, my Lord. How may I serve you?" His deep baritone voice reverberated through Gwyndolin's chest as he spoke.

"I would like for you to make what's in these diagrams." He said as he handed him the papers. They looked tiny as the giant held them between his fingers. "I make, may take a few days. I will do my best." He nodded as Gwyndolin smiled, "You are the finest smith in the land. I would go to no one else." The giant was beaming with joy, "Thank you, my Lord." As Gwyndolin departed a look of relief crossed his face, the forge was stiflingly hot and he was not fond of hot places.

Walking back to his room he ran into Yorshka. She was looking for him again with more reports. He listened to her briefing, all was well and the invaders were far fewer in number. When she finished he gave her directions to his chambers if he needed to be found. Dismissing her he went back to his room. Sitting down in front of the fireplace he relaxed and watched the crackling flames. His brother's words were still on his mind. He now ruled Anor Londo and the city of Irythll, unofficially. He smirked at the thought of his father possibly rolling in his grave over the situation.

As far as the people knew the Queen of Sunlight was their ruler. But in truth she was merely another illusion, much like the Silver knights that guarded the city. The real queen forsook Anor Londo centuries ago. Gwyndolin was the only god left, and now he had the daunting task of ruling the land. He knew it was far too much for him to do alone, but he also knew he had a loyal group of knights to rely on. While he waited on the giant to finish his work he poured over maps of the realm, studied countless reports on the status of the economy, questioned Yorshka about their alliances, and during the night he used his sorcery to walk unseen amongst Irythll to see how his subjects lived.

On one of his walks he found himself wandering by the empty market. A sneeze from an ally caught his attention, he crept through a narrow passage to see who it was. A pale, red haired girl, barely a teenager was sleeping on the ground with a ragged blanket covering her. She was huddled up to keep warm, but it did little good as she shivered in the cool night air.

"You there, girl, what is your name?" The girl jumped, looking around wide eyed in fright, "Who-who's there? Please, don't hurt me! I have nothing of value, please don't hurt me!" Gwyndolin felt sad for the poor girl, "I will not hurt you, please tell me your name. Do you have a home?" By her ragged garb she looked homeless, and the bruises on her exposed skin hinted at a rough life. "I'm Saewynn, I've never had a home. Been living on the streets since I was a child." She pulled her blanket around her shoulders as she searched the shadows for her visitor. 

Her sorry state pulled at Gwyndolin's heart. Remembering the blind cook and how he promised to send her assistance he got an idea. "I want you to go to the palace of Anor Londo, seek the cook in the dining hall. She is an old blind woman, assist her with her tasks. If she asks who sent you, tell her it was Darksun Gwyndolin." Saewynn turned pale, even she had heard of him and the Darkmoon knights. Nodding her head she sprinted off into the night in the direction of the palace.

"There is much that will need improvement. Irythll was meant to be a shining example of humanity. Yet there are children sleeping on the streets?!! It's unthinkable!!" Gwyndolin muttered as he made his way back to the palace.


	8. Chapter 8

Tara had just left the dining hall after delivering a crate of fresh vegetables for Anya when she ran into Gwyndolin who was leaving the forge with a wooden chest and a canvas bag. "My Lord, would you like me to carry that for you?" Tara asked as she fell instep beside him. "If you would please? It is rather heavy." He asked with a smile. Tara grabbed the chest from him and carried it with ease. Following Gwndolin they made their way towards his quarters.

"Where are we going, my Lord?" Tara asked as she turned down the unfamiliar hallway. "To my chambers. I had meant to tell you where it was before, but I was...busy with a few things." He replied as he opened the door for her. Tara was impressed at the way his room was set up. "You have a good taste in decor, my Lord. This place suits you." Gwyndolin smiled, "Thank you. Blue and purple are my favorite colors." She marveled at the incredibly detailed star chart the covered the ceiling as she set the chest down on a side table by the fireplace. As she was about to excuse herself to leave Gwndolin placed a hand on her shoulder causing Tara to stop. "Wait, I have something for you. Consider it a gift and an apology for my antics."

He handed her the canvas bag, opening it she pulled out a beautifully crafted rapier. The hand guard was engraved with ivy leaves as was the sheath. The pommel was a round dark gem that had a crescent moon carved into it. As she drew the sword the blade glowed with a vibrant violet hue. It was a true dark blade, not the enchantment the other knights used. "My Lord! This is amazing, thank you." Tara was delighted with her new weapon.

A wide grin crossed Gwyndolin's face he motioned to the chest, "There's more." Tara approached the chest and slowly lifted the latch. Inside was a newly crafted set of armor. It was dark silver, form fitting, and paper thin yet incredibly durable. With it was also a long blue tabard that went down to the knees, trimmed with a white border and emblazoned with the crescent moon of the Darkmoon knights. A black leather belt adorned with intricate knot work tied it all together. Tara was speechless, "Is this really for me?" She asked his disbelief. If Gwyndolin grinned any wider his cheeks would split. Without thinking Tara wrapped her arms around Gwyndolin in a happy embrace. He froze up at the rare gesture of affection. Feeling his reaction Tara pulled away, face bright red in embarrassment at her breech of etiquette. "Forgive me, my Lord. I got carried away."

To her surprise Gwyndolin returned her embrace, blushing just as brightly. "It's alright. I'm just not used to hugs from anyone other than my brother. I'm pleased that you like it. Oh! I mustn't forget, I wish to meet with you and Yorshka this evening. I have some important things to discuss." Tara nodded, "As you wish, my Lord." Holding the chest under one arm and the sword in the other she gave a bow and departed.

After a nap and a light meal of sliced fruit, Tara readied herself for her meeting. Donning her new armor she was astounded by how well it fit and how light it was, it was almost as if it was made of air. She secured her tabard with her belt and strapped on her new sword. Tying her hair up she checked herself over in the mirror. The only thing missing to her armor was a helmet, but Tara didn't mind that. As the evening sun colored the sky in red and orange, she made her way to Gwyndolin's room.

She was jittery with anticipation as she knocked on the door. "Enter." He heard him call from the other side. Stepping in she shut the door behind her, Gwyndolin was reading a legal document and had a map of the city unrolled on his desk. Turning around to greet his visitor his jaw dropped. To him Tara looked like a beautifully deadly goddess of war. 

His expression made her wonder if gods were capable of having strokes. "Are you alright, my Lord?" She asked as she watched him with concern. "You look beautiful Tara." He said as he approached her looking her over in delight, the giant had done his work well. But it seemed that one thing was off. A mischievous smile crossed his face as he reached for his comb on his bedside table. "Hold still for a moment please." He commanded. Tara stood still as a statue as Gwyndolin circled around behind her.

She tensed as she felt him untying her hair. Following that was a tug of the comb being run through her hair a few times, then cool slender fingers weaving their way through her long dark locks. After a moment she felt her hair being put into a bun and retied. Guiding her to a wall mirror he showed her his work. He had braided her hair around the sides of her head tying it into a bun in the back. "Oh, that's pretty! You are quite talented, my Lord." 

He was about to reply when a knock sounded on his door, moving to a respectful distance Tara watched as he went to greet his other visitor. Yorshka entered, still looking as tired as ever. She stared wide eyed, mouth ajar as she noticed Tara. "That armor...it suits you. You look like a proper knight Tara." She said finding her voice after a moment. "Thank you, Captain." She replied.

Standing next to Tara, Yorshka awaited her orders. Gwyndolin moved to stand in front of both of them and tried to maintain a dignified calm. "Thank you for coming. I need your help, from both of you." He said as he folded his hands in front of him. "I intend to take up the position of ruler, and over the past few days I've been reviewing the law and going out into the city. I've seen many things that need to change. I'm not sure what it was like after Lord Gwyn's departure or how humanity faired, but I'm going to try my best to see that the citizens of Irythll prosper." He looked over to Tara and saw her smile, she has heard about Anya's new assistant.

"Yorshka, I wish for you to accept offerings from the other knights in my place. There is a tower near the tomb that shall be your new post and a living quarters shall be set up for you. I also task you with keeping Velka's tome of sinners that guides our work." The captain bowed her head, "I shall fulfill my duty with joy, my Lord." Gwyndolin gave a smile before adding, "Just know you are not a bird in a cage, you are still free to roam. Don't confine yourself to the tower or I fear you may pace the floor away with restlessness."

Yorshka couldn't help but give a light chuckle. Turning to Tara he said, "Tara, you are a skilled warrior with a sharp wit and a kind heart. I wish to enlist your aid as an advisor and to give you a position as knight commander of the royal guard. You are still under Yorshka when it comes to matters of the Darkmoon knights, but other than her you only answer to myself." Tara was floored by the offer but nodded in acceptance.

"One last thing, I intend to cast an illusion over the city, concealing it from the eyes of outsiders. But because of my sorcery being tied to the moon, the land shall be suspended in eternal night. It will not harm the plants or living things, but it will confuse any attempts to invade." He looked past the balcony and towards the city below. "And I must confess something to both of you."

Yorshka and Tara held their breath, what could he have been keeping from them. Was it something horrible? Taking a moment to collect himself he answered, "The queen of sunshine departed from this land after Lord Gwyn became a Lord of Cinder. The one you see in the throne room was an illusion created by me." They looked at each other then to him, their shock was comical. The queen that ruled Irythll for a millennium was an illusion!

"I'm sorry for the deception. I had to think of something. When Lord Gwyn was alive he had forbidden me from ruling, giving the throne to my sister instead. But she declined the position, and my brother had been banished. For him to set foot in Anor Londo would've meant execution."

"I for one am amazed you could keep an illusion up like that for so long." Yorshka said in astonishment. "My illusions last for as long as I will them to, or until I perish." Gwyndolin replied quietly. "Now, it is getting late and you both need rest. You report to your new posts first thing tomorrow. You may both go now." He said as he moved to the side and opened the door.

As they departed he couldn't help but watch Tara as she walked away. His heart started pounding as a warm feeling settled in his chest. What was this he was feeling? It was entirely new to him, and he only felt it when Tara was around. And to his confusion he enjoyed this feeling, it made him want to be near her. It wasn't joy, that he knew, but only a little. It felt good whatever it was, and his curiosity was getting to him. He knew of one place that would have the answer. Lighting a candle he set off for the library.


	9. Chapter 9

Gwyndolin pulled up a chair at a long wooden table in the library. All around him were stacks of books and tomes talking about the mind and emotions, even a few about psychology. The ancient yellowed pages yielded vast amounts of knowledge, but none of the answers he needed. This strange feeling continued to vex him, what was it?

He finally took a break when the candle burned out. Standing he went to warm himself by the fire for a moment. The pale blue sky peering through the windows above meant that it was a new day. "Time passes quickly with a good book." He muttered. The sound of the door opening caught his attention, to his delight Tara came in with a scroll tucked under her arm. "Oh? There you are my Lord. I woke this morning to find a contingent of Silver knights waiting outside my door. I have them strategically placed and organized into day and night patrols. But is it normal for them to be so silent?"

Gwyndolin laughed, "I forgot to mention that they're illusions as well. Terribly sorry." Tara sighed as she returned the scroll to its place. "I should've expected that." She raised an eyebrow at the burned out candle and piles of books, "Have you been here all night my Lord." Gwyndolin looked like a child with his hand caught in a cookie jar, "I'm afraid so, I had some things to look into." Tara smiled and shook her head, "You should probably eat and maybe rest yourself my Lord. If you don't have any tasks for me, I must handle an assignment for Captain Yorshka."

Gwyndolin nodded, "I shall do that. Please be safe while you carry out your task." With a bow Tara departed. Gwyndolin made his way to the dining hall, there were several Darkmoon knights inside eating breakfast. Not wanting to cause a scene he went through the kitchen side door and sat down at a stone table in the adjoining garden just outside. Saewynn was there tending to some basil. She wore a the white and gray garb of a palace servant and looked elated with her new occupation.

"Good day my Lord. How may I serve you?" She said as she brushed the dirt from her hands. "May I have something to eat, please?" He asked. With a nod Saewynn disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and biscuits. He thanked her with a smile as he dug in. But the smile faded as he found himself deep in thought once again. "Something troubling you my Lord?" Saewynn asked as she trimmed a nearby vine. He felt oddly compelled to talk to her and opened up to her about the strange feeling he couldn't explain.

"Methinks you're in love my Lord." She giggled. Love? Was he in love? Gwyndolin had never been in love before. "What do I do?" He asked her, his expression was a mix of confusion and concern. "Well, you can tell her how you feel, you can try to court her, people my age give each other flowers and sweets." Saewynn tilted her head as he bit his lip. "I can't tell her how I feel!! I might scare her off." He whimpered.

"Tell her anonymously." She suggested, just then one of Gwyndolin's serpents poked its head up as she came near him to clip an overhanging branch by the table. Giggling she fearlessly petted the snake on the head, it closed its bright golden eyes at the touch. "My serpents don't frighten you?" He smiled as another popped up to be petted as well. "No, I'm rather fond of snakes and reptiles my Lord." She grinned as she walked away. He finished his meal while his serpents pestered her for affection, and she gladly obliged them. As he stood to leave her grin turned to a look of surprise as she saw the serpents were part of him. "That's amazing!! You are so awesome my Lord!" He tilted his head and laughed a little as he bid her farewell. He had never been called awesome before either.

Strolling through the palace garden he thought of what Saewynn said. He decided that he wouldn't tell Tara right off, he didn't quite have the courage to yet, but he would leave her tokens of affection. He stopped to gather a small bundle of white roses from a bush and paired them with night-blooming jasmine. For some color he grabbed a long sprig off a tree that had pale pink flowers growing on it. He grew nervous as he set off for Tara's house, quietly muttering a prayer that she wasn't there.

Luckily the house was empty, and the door was unlocked. That nagging feeling of guilt settled in his gut as he snuck in. He set the bouquet in a empty ornamental vase sitting on a side table near the door. Closing the door he hurried away, returning to his room he read through a new stack of documents that needed signing. When his eyes grew tired from reading he laid down on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

Tara tiredly drug herself up the massive stone steps of Anor Londo. She wished she could teleport with the bonfires, but there wasn't one where she had gone, forcing her to walk. She and Yorshka had to clear a road of hollows that were disrupting trade with the nearby kingdom of Lothric. A few of the hollows had turned into monsters, ugly masses of black sinewy slime with one long hand that was powerful enough to break boulders. Lightning urns and charcoal pine resin along with a few well placed fire bolts brought them down.

It had been a long, fierce fight and Tara was exhausted. A grateful smile crossed her face as she set foot through her door. No sooner than she closed it behind her she sat down to rest, leaning her head against the post of the doorway. "I'll go upstairs later to wash up..." She muttered closing her eyes. She began drifting off into a doze when the a strange scent caught her attention. Willing herself to sit up she looked around and spied the flowers in the vase.

"Who left these?" She asked herself as she picked them up. Dragging herself to her feet she fetched a cup of water from the kitchen. She decided to use them as an impromptu centerpiece on her dining room table. She loved how well put together they were, both cute and simple. She admired them until her tiredness started getting to her. She groaned as she realized there was one more set of stairs to tackle.

Over the next few weeks several more bouquets appeared at her door as well as some freshly baked strawberry tarts and some candy. I guess this means I've got a secret admirer? Tara thought to herself as she walked to the library after putting another bunch of flowers into a vase. With all her duties, looking out for Gwyndolin, and managing the Silver knights, would she even have time for romance?


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you even listening my Lord?" Tara inquired as she tapped her foot. Gwyndolin sat at the table while she stood before him to report the goings on in the city. Despite the sun shaped helm obscuring his face she could see he wasn't paying attention, he looked lost in a daze with an odd smile on his face. "Oh..Uh.. Yes, you said that the new housing project for the homeless citizens is underway." He stammered with a nervous grin. "Well, it seems you were half listening. I had said that it would be unwise to let them live there freely. Some lazy souls would take advantage of something like free housing." Tara rubbed her temples as she spoke.

"What do you propose to avoid this?" Gwyndolin tapped his chin thoughtfully as he pondered the situation. "May I suggest that they pay for their rent by work instead of coin? We can have them maintain the parks in the city or patrol the streets with the city guard. For those that aren't able bodied, perhaps teach them a trade they can handle like medicine or music?"

"We would have to build a school for that. But I'm certain that's no trouble." Gwyndolin replied as he nodded approvingly at her. "Hmm, yes... Let's do that.... You know, I'm glad that you're here. I honestly don't think I'd know what to do without your help." Tara gave a slight blush, "Thank you my Lord." With nothing further to discuss she departed with a bow. Tara had that afternoon off so she made a trip down to the market for a few things. Stopping at a booth to purchase some spices she came across a sorry sight.

Amongst the vendors loudly advertising their wares was a slave trader. He had two men who looked like Easterner's, a red faced Catarinan woman, and an elderly Astoran man. People turned their heads at him and his captives as they passed. Tara clenched her fist as a long forgotten horror from her past came back to haunt her. Her eyes darkened in anger as she gritted her teeth, she loathed slave traders with every fiber in her being. She rarely encountered them these days but when she did it took all she had not to kill them.

Realizing this time she was in a position to aid them she marched up to the slaver without hesitation and grabbed him by the collar. She spoke in an authoritative tone with a tempered edge, "You! Do you know that vendors require permits to operate in the city?" The man turned pale and his voice shook, "I-I wasn't aware that you n-needed a-a-a permit." Tara narrowed her eyes at him, "I take it that means you don't have a permit?" The man shook his head. "Well the penalty for that is confiscation of your merchandise." She waved her hand at them, "So you may want to turn them over or risk jail time." Without hesitation he handed her the keys that bound the iron shackles on their wrists and feet. "Now, i suggest you leave the city. Don't let me catch you here again." The man scampered away as fast as he could not stopping until he was clear across the bridge.

Giving a satisfied smirk she knelt down to undo their shackles. The Easterners bowed in gratitude, the Catarinan woman nearly danced a jig, and the old Astoran man nodded in approval. At Tara's directions they followed her to her home, sitting them down she served them what food she had. They ate like they were starving, Tara suspected as much. When they had their fill she checked over them for wounds and directed them to the palace to find Anya, she always needed more helpers. 

As they departed the old man stopped and looked at her, "Tell me, why did you help us?" He spoke with a raspy voice and his eyes had a curious glint to them. "I was like you once." Tara replied in a hushed voice. The man nodded knowingly, reaching into his shirt he produced a medallion with a sun emblazoned on it. Removing it he handed it to Tara with a wistful smile, "Once I was like you. A brave and strong knight, now I'm but a frail and weak old man. That trinket brought me luck in every battle, now I wish for you to keep it as a token of thanks."

"I am honored, thank you." Tara smiled. With a laugh the old man slowly ambled away to catch up with the others who were waiting for him. Tara went inside, changed into a simple cloth tunic and pants, uncorked a bottle of vodka, and sat down on her couch. She pulled a long swig from her bottle as she looked over the medallion. It belonged to a warrior of sunlight, much like another she met some time ago. As she drank she thought of her past, old memories she longed to forget, the old wounds on her back began to ache painfully. They did that from time to time, usually when the weather changed or when she over worked herself. As the night wore on she sat alone in her darkened house, she felt like getting drunk tonight.

Gwyndolin finished his paper work for the day and went for a walk. Passing the dining hall he ran into Saewynn, who greeted him with a bow. "My Lord, did you know Tara freed some slaves in the market today? She sent them to Anya for work! She's overjoyed with the extra help." Gwyndolin smiled, "Did she now? That's lovely, do you know where she may be?" Saewynn shrugged her shoulders, "Perhaps at home, it's starting to get late."

His intuition suggested that he should check on her. Bidding her farewell he set off for Tara's house. He got a chill as he approached the door, the lights were off, and there was an eerie silence. He knocked, but there was no answer. Checking the door he proceeded cautiously. "Tara, are you home?" He called. The scent of vodka hung in the air and grew stronger as he entered the living room. He jumped at a sudden motion from the couch. A pair of amber eyes peered from the darkness at him, they were Tara's, but they had a feral gleam in them that made him whimper.

"Forgive me my Lord. I didn't notice you." She spoke slowly as she rose from her seat, wincing at every step. Gwyndolin noticed and began to worry, "Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" Tara shook her head. "Old wounds my Lord. Sometimes they act up." Gwyndolin had some knowledge of medicine and sought to help. "May I see them?" He asked as Tara fumbled with a candle. The orange glow lit up her face, she looked angry and half-drunk. "I'm not sure you want to. They're not pretty to look at."

"I'm certain. You've been such a great help to me, please allow me to help you." He replied with a look of sincerity and concern. "As you wish, but there's nothing you can do." Tara replied flatly as she turned around and lifted her shirt. Gwyndolin was mortified by what he saw. The whole of her back was a mass of mangled scar tissue. There were some spots that looked like bits of her flesh had been torn out. It made Gwyndolin feel sick to his stomach. Gingerly and with some hesitation he reached out and traced along her overlapping scars.

Tara felt his cool fingers running over her marred flesh. The aching subsided at his gentle touch, and her anger was replaced by fear as he spoke again. "Who did this to you?" He whispered furiously, the ice in his voice chilled the air around them. "What vile beast dared to lay their hands on you like this?!!!" He spat.

Tara lowered her shirt and turned around. "That....was from my last master. When I was a child I was sold by my parents to pay a debt. I ended up being bought and sold by a few different Lords until I came to an evil man from Vinheim. He was harsh and brutal, many of the people who served him didn't live long. He beat us with a scourge that had jagged hooks of metal on the ends...." Her voice started cracking as she choked back tears. Tugging down her shirt collar to where her heart was she revealed an old stab wound. "One night I was carrying a case of wine...I stumbled over a loose flagstone in the courtyard... I-I fell and-and it broke! He was furious with me." Her story tugged at Gwyndolin's heart and he embraced her as she told her tale.

"He killed me...ploughing bastard stabbed me right in the heart, then he had me dumped in the rubbish pile. I laid there for two days. I... I thought I would be at peace when I died. But I came back undead, and when I went before him to beg forgiveness, he threw me out saying I was cursed." Tara broke down, her body was wracked by heaving sobs. The memories were too much for her, she buried her face into Gwyndolin's shoulder, tears wetting his cloak.

He was seething with anger, but kept it hidden. Thinking quickly he tried to calm her. He gently stroked the back of her head and quietly he began to sing an enchanting tune, a lullaby from his earliest memories. Guiding her to the couch he sat her down, still holding onto her he rocked her gently in time with his song. Gradually her trembling sobs ceased and her breathing slowed. Perhaps his calming her worked too well. After a few minutes he was delighted and dismayed to find she had fallen asleep on him. As he struggled to move, her dead weight held him in place. "Oh dear! It seems I'm stuck here..." He sighed. Cradling her in his arms he waited for morning.


	11. Chapter 11

"What smells like... lavender?" Tara groaned as she came to. She was laying on something soft and pleasantly cool. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she yawned and looked around. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest as she found herself huddled up on the couch laying in Gwyndolin's arms. "Good morning Tara. Are you feeling better?" He smiled in greeting as he loosened his grip on her. Confused and panicking Tara scrambled from the couch and into a kneeling position. "My Lord! Forgive me, I was drunk last night! I don't remember... Excuse me if I acted improperly!!" She stammered nervously.

Gwyndolin stood from the couch and wrung his wrists to wake his sleepy limbs. "I came to applaud you for your good deed in the market and I found you in a rather frightening mood. You...showed me your scars, at my insistence. Then you unraveled after telling me of your past and I simply couldn't leave you like that." He winced at the memory of her injuries. Bending down he helped her to stand, then pulled her in close. He embraced her again whispering quietly into her ear. "I'm sorry about how you were treated, I know the past can't be undone. But know this, I swear to protect you with my life. I will never let you suffer like that again."

Tara looked him over as he let her go. His expression was a mix of sympathy and affection. Tara was touched by his words and actions. It slowly dawned on her as to who it had been leaving the gifts at her door. "Thank you my Lord." She began, but he raised his hand. "You may call me Gwyndolin. We can use proper titles in public." Tara smiled, "Thank you Gwyndolin." It was strange to her to call him by his name like that. He giggled at her expression before moving to head towards the door. "If you're feeling well enough, care to follow me?" He asked as he stood near the entryway.

Tara looked herself over, "May I get dressed, it'll only take a moment? Gwyndolin nodded as she raced up the stairs. Swiftly she donned her armor and armed herself. Tying up her hair she returned to where Gwyndolin was waiting. Strolling along he led her to the throne room, still occupied by the illusionary queen. A secret passage in the wall led to a corridor she'd never even knew existed, revealing a narrow dusty staircase that spiraled upward. It led to a spire that towered high over Anor Londo. The sun would be rising soon, and the sky was tinted a turquoise blue.

Gwyndolin held out his hand with arm outstretched. A golden bow materialized from the air and he grasped it tightly. Drawing back the string an arrow appeared glowing silver and white as if it was made of moonlight. Aiming it skyward he fired. It soared impressively high and burst in a white flash. A curtain of midnight blue and twinkling stars descended from the flash and covered the sky. A luminous crescent moon appeared as the day turned to twilight. Tara was awestruck at the sight. "Wow! This was the illusion you spoke of?" She whispered.

Gwyndolin nodded, "Yes, now the city will be hidden from outsiders. I wanted you to see me cast it, I thought you would enjoy some ancient sorcery." Tara marveled at the multi colored aurora that snaked across the sky in the distance. Together they leaned on the railing in silence and took in the scenery. After sometime Gwyndolin spoke up, "Do you think I'll ever be as good a king as my father?" He asked as he gazed at the moon. "You shouldn't compare yourself to him." He began to feel dejected at her response. "Because you're already twice the king he was." He looked over at her in surprise and saw her proud expression. After a moment she gazed down at her boots. After how he acted towards her last night and after all the flowers, she had to ask. Her curiosity was getting to her. "Gwyndolin...do you...have feelings for me?" She hesitated as she looked anywhere but his direction.

He nervously rubbed the back of his head. "You caught on to the flowers, didn't you?" Tara smiled, "So that was you. I loved those little arrangements, they were well put together and beautiful." Gwyndolin felt shaky as he turned to face her, his heart pounded away in his chest. "I've never really had feelings for anyone, at least not like I do with you. I find myself utterly mesmerized by you and enjoy every moment in your presence. I must thank you, if it wasn't for you and Yorshka at my side, I'd probably still be guarding that damn tomb."

Tara was equally nervous, "I've never been loved by anyone before. To be honest I'm honored that you would take an interest in me. And I must thank you as well, if you hadn't allowed me into your service...I'd probably be who knows where, and most likely hollow. The idea of a relationship is entirely new to me, I'm not sure what to do."

"That makes two of us." He grinned, they burst into nervous laughter for several minutes. As they gathered themselves they returned to the palace. Yorshka kept her busy with slaughtering hollows and a few invaders. Gwyndolin was bogged down with paperwork and the tedious task of ruling the city. During their spare time they were together and talked with each other about their day. Tara still made sure he was taking care of himself. And Gwyndolin kept sending her flowers and leaving them at home for her to find, even though she already knew it was him. He took a few lessons from Saewynn at flirting, but they usually backfired comically when he tried them on Tara. She slowly found herself developing feelings for him and was amused with his playfully romantic gestures.

Anya and Saewynn worked the kitchen like a well oiled machine, the Easterners couldn't speak the local dialect but they understood what was being said. They added their own unique cooking style to the menu, the Catarinan woman who's name was Helga was terrible at cooking. But her friendly nature and way with words got her a position as a herald. The old knight from Astora was given the task of keeping the armory in check, which he had neatly organized. You couldn't even misplace an arrow without him noticing.

It took months before Gwyndolin could take a break from his work. He commissioned a school for those interested in learning a trade or for sorcery. A large hospital opened its doors in the southern district of the city and several communal buildings housed the homeless. After the illusion took effect the people got a little confused over day and time, so four new clock towers were placed in each district that told the day and hour. The economy was thriving and the people were happy, the staff in the palace took to their tasks with joy. The Darkmoon knights continued their work under Yorshka's supervision. As she gazed from her seat in the tower to the city below, she was beaming with pride over Gwyndolin's work.


	12. Chapter 12

"I didn't think it was possible, but for once I'm actually tired." Gwyndolin sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed. "Is ruling a city this demanding for every leader?" He groaned as he laid back, his serpents hung off the edge mimicking his tired expression. "Sounds like you need a vacation." Tara laughed. "Besides, with all your hard work you've earned a little rest." Closing the door behind her she moved to sit next to him. "I can't exactly leave... Yorshka would be on pins and needles if I wasn't here. And something would come up, it always does."

Tara tapped her chin in thought, "Maybe just a day trip somewhere? Perhaps visit a place outside the palace?" Gwyndolin sat up and brushed the wrinkles from his gown, "I've never been outside of Irythll before. Where would we go?" Tara was quiet for a moment, "How about the Undead Settlement? It's a busy little hamlet outside of Lothric castle." Glancing down at his feet she added, "But you might not be able to go without causing a scene, your serpents would draw attention." She sighed as she tried to think of something else.

"Oh! I can put them away for a while." As he said this they slithered under his gown and a pair of pale feet popped out. "I haven't done this in forever." He muttered to himself as he wiggled his toes. Looking up he saw Tara's dumbfounded expression and giggled. "My mother Velka had the ability to shape shift and I inherited a bit of her talent. I was born with serpents for feet, but I can transform them for certain situations, such as bathing." He explained with a grin. Tara rolled her eyes with a smirk, "Just when you think you know someone, they surprise you yet again."

Standing he tried to walk, but found himself a little unsteady. Tara had to catch him so he wouldn't tumble over. After a while he got his bearings and had no trouble getting around. "Just one thing though, I can't go out like this, the people would recognize me." He said motioning to his gown and helm. "Leave that to me." Tara grinned.

A short time later Tara found herself creeping through the armory. Row upon row of spears, shields, swords, and armor were meticulously laid out waiting to be cleaned or used. Her eyes wandered along the room till she chanced upon a set of herald's armor. The drab off-white garb and half visor concealing the eyes looked to be the right size. Just as she was about to reach for it to remove it from the stand she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

The old knight had been watching her from his perch in the corner obscured by a stack of great shields. "You don't want that set, the mail underneath is damaged. Take this one instead." He said as he hobbled past her and pointed at another set. "You make sure to bring our Lord back in one piece." He called over his shoulder as he returned to his bench with a sword to clean. "How did you even know what I was planning?" Tara asked in amazement. With a chuckle he nodded towards the door. Gwyndolin was poking his head around the corner trying to see what Tara was doing. He withdrew when he realized he'd been spotted. "I promise I'll bring him back, you want anything while we're out?" The old knight shook his head, "No, I'm fine thank you. But you may want to take a crossbow, damn hollows are still roaming about."

Taking his advice Tara armed herself with a crossbow and plenty of fire bolts that she was fond of using. She sent Gwyndolin to his room with the armor while she went to Yorshka's tower. She had just finished chastising a Darkmoon knight for some minor misdeed and sent the woman away in tears. Tara gave her a salute and Yorshka smiled at her. "Greetings Sister, what may I do for you today?" Tara looked up at her in reply, "I wanted to inform you that I would be sneaking our Lord out of the palace to go to the Undead Settlement. He wanted to spend a day outside the city doing something fun."

To her surprise Yorshka replied, "That's good. He'll gain experience in dealing with people and seeing how the world works outside of Irythll. I'm glad you came to tell me, please be safe." Tara nodded, "I will, and I'll be watching our Lord like a hawk." Yorshka smiled, "Very well. Though you should probably catch him before he leaves without you." She pointed to a very confused looking herald milling about the palace entrance. With a bow Tara departed and hurried to meet him.

Gwyndolin had never worn armor before, after only wearing dresses or gowns, leather and chain mail felt strange on him. It didn't sit well with him to be without his sun shaped helm and he didn't like the way the visor rubbed the bridge of his nose. But he could over look that, he was excited at the opportunity to go outside of Irythll. "I almost didn't recognize you like that." Tara laughed as she approached.

"You like it?" He asked with a grin as he twirled slowly to let her see the whole set. "It fits you like a glove." She nodded approvingly. "Shall we be off? Would you like to go by walking or bonfire?" He thought for a moment, "Bonfire? Can we go that way?" Tara nodded, "Of course, it'll be quicker and less dangerous." Leading the way with Gwyndolin in tow Tara made the brief walk to the bonfire. The twisted iron sword burned with an inner flame and radiated warmth as they approached. Grasping Gwyndolin's hand Tara reached for the other into the flame. Gwyndolin screwed his eyes shut nervously expecting her to burn her hand.

"Alright, here we are." She said releasing her grip on him. The sounds of crowds, music, and carts rattling across cobblestone and dirt made him open his eyes. The world had completely changed from the calm, towering halls of Anor Londo, to the bustling crowds and colorful streets of the Undead Settlement. They had arrived on the day of a local festival and the town was decorated with garlands of flowers, banners, and streamers.

Tara smiled warmly at the look of delight and wonder on Gwyndolin's face. Wasting no time they strolled about the main road and side streets stopping at booths and games. Tara won a stuffed doll at an archery game and Gwyndolin discovered the artery clogging goodness of fried festival food. His favorite was little balls of sweet dough on a stick that was baked then dusted with cinnamon and powdered sugar. As the afternoon grew warm and the sun shined brightly they took a rest at a tavern. Gwyndolin had his first pint of beer, he found it bitter but not as bad as the vodka. Seeing he was able to keep it down Tara declared him officially a man. He smiled proudly at her words, he'd never been called a man before either.

After a few pints and a proper meal of roasted chicken and vegetables they set off again. Wandering aimlessly the found a marked off square next to a large gnarled tree. A band of musicians and merry-makers were congregated there taking turns dancing. "Care to give it a try?" Gwyndolin asked. Tara raised an eyebrow, "I'm not sure, I've never danced before." He gasped in shock at her reply, "Really? Never?" Tara shook her head.

"First time for everything." He shrugged. Before Tara could reply Gwyndolin grabbed her hand and drug her into the crowd. As the next song began he placed one of her hands on his shoulder, the other on his waist. Skillfully he guided her through the dancers, twirling in time with the song. Tara was uncertain with her footing but she picked up quickly. Before long the song ended and they gave each other a polite bow. They danced on and off until evening, even a few knights from Lothric castle came with their ladies and joined in. They looked fierce in their shining armor and scarlet red capes emblazoned with Lothric's heraldry.

Finally tiring they departed from the square. Not in a hurry to return to Anor Londo right away they decided to walk back. Leaving behind the Undead Settlement they walked down a winding path flanked by bottomless chasms and into the Halfway Fortress. Sitting down they rested against a nearby wall, the roof fell in a few centuries ago and the light of the full moon softly illuminated the landscape. Gwyndolin reminded Tara of a cat sunning itself as he took in the silver rays.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" She asked casually. "Yes, that was wonderful. I've never had so much fun." He tiredly leaned his head onto Tara's shoulder. "What about you?" He asked with a yawn. "I can't recall the last time I had that much fun." She replied gazing down at him. Despite the visor she could see the stars in his eyes. After a while he sat up to stretch, his armor clanked as he bumped against the wall behind him. "We really should get going, Yorshka will probably be looking for us." He sighed as he stood. "How much farther do we have to go?"

"We have a forest bordering a swamp to go through. Then at the edge is the trade road that leads to Irythll." She replied. As she stood she made a quick mental note, "It should take us about three hours to get there." Gwyndolin was surprised, "I didn't realize how far away everything was. The world is much larger than it seems."

Giving a laugh she clapped him on the shoulder, "Wait till you have to climb all those steps to get back up to the palace." Walking side by side they set off down a steep trail to the woods. Gwyndolin held Tara's hand to keep from falling behind or getting lost. Tara was grateful she memorized the route home after traveling it so often. She knew these woods like the back of her hand and it wasn't long before they reached the road to Irythll. As they stepped onto the cobblestone path Gwyndolin stopped. He turned towards Tara with a strange half smile. "I wanted to thank you for today, it was truly amazing." Tara turned towards him to reply, but was caught off guard by him placing a quick kiss on her cheek then looking away. Her face colored a bright red as she gently touched the spot he kissed. A mischievous look crossed her face as an idea came to her.

Pulling him close he looked up at her as she wrapped an arm around his waist and the other she draped around his neck. If his helmet was full faced his cheeks would've cooked off from the heat of his blush. He felt his heart pounding as her lips brushed against his then met in a gentle, drawn out kiss. He had never felt anything like that before, he felt himself melting into her embrace. He gave a sad whimper as she pulled away to breathe. She grinned at the dreamy look on his face as she let go, gesturing for him to follow along. It was unwise to linger in the open.

A sudden raspy shriek from the tree line caught their attention. A mad hollow in disheveled rags wielding a rusty, broken sword charged at them. Tara was about to draw her sword when Gwyndolin summoned his bow and rained a hail of white arrows on to it. The hollow looked like a pin cushion as it dropped lifeless to the ground. It all happened so quickly Tara didn't register what took place.

Gwyndolin tugged at Tara's arm leading her away. Finally pulling herself together they ran for the bridge and didn't stop until they reached the city. Once inside the walls they walked the rest of the way to Anor Londo. Tara sighed as they reached the stairs, every trip up it always felt as if she were climbing a mountain. Gwyndolin was exhausted and collapsed onto his bed when they returned to his quarters. He gave Tara a goodnight hug as she leaned over him and offered to help him out of his armor. "I'll take this off later." He yawned motioning to his disguise. Tara bid him pleasant dreams and returned to her own quarters.


	13. Chapter 13

The weather began to cool as autumn wore on. The leaves turned brilliant colors of red, orange, brown, and gold. The natives of Irythll were used to the cold, but many of the foreigners began dressing in layers to keep warm.

Tara noticed that Gwyndolin stayed close to any fire he could and his tolerance for cold was nearly non existent. One morning they were alone in the library, he read over scrolls and law books while huddling next to the massive fire place. Tara looked over her shoulder while climbing down from a ladder to grab another book. A brief look of alarm crossed her face, if he got any closer to the flames she feared he would catch fire.

She coaxed him back a few feet until he was at a safer distance. "But it's so cold!" He whined in protest. Tara felt sorry for him, removing her winter cloak she draped it over his shoulders. He sighed contentedly as he pulled it around him, "Thank you, but you didn't have to do that." He said feeling a little twinge of guilt. What would she stay warm with? "I'll be alright, I'm used to it." She smiled. A curious thought crossed her mind, he only ever wore one gown made of silk as thin as spider's web. No wonder he's always cold. Tara thought as she rolled up a scroll.

Quietly she decided to make him a new set of clothing. Searching through a few books she looked for ideas. Even though he was a male he still chose to dress as a woman, it was how he was raised and all he knew. Idly flipping through a book of legends she came upon a story about a fire keeper. Her eyes lit up as she saw the fire keeper's robes. It was perfect!

Making up an excuse to be dismissed she left the library and went down to the market. She bartered with a shop keeper for a roll of cotton cloth that was snowy white. The man was willing to part with it for half price when she threw in some purple moss and a bottle of vodka. Returning to the palace she snuck into the tailor shop next to the forge. The giant that ran the forge had an assistant that took care of any fabric pieces on the armor sets since his fingers were far too large to hold a needle or thread. Tara was glad he wasn't in today, she intended to keep this a surprise. Swiping the necessary sewing tools, silver ribbon, and a few other materials she went home and set to work.

It took a few days but finally the dress was ready. Neatly folding it into a small box she threw in a few lavender sachets to make it smell good. It was evening and Gwyndolin was eating supper, he was in a corner of the dining hall tucking into a bowl of spicy and aromatic curry the Easterner's concocted. She waited patiently until he finished and he departed for his room. She fell in step beside him, his serpents eyed her curiously as he smiled at her. "Haven't seen you in a few days, Yorshka keeping you busy?" He asked. Tara gave a mischievous grin, "You could say that. I got something for you." Gwyndolin gave a look of surprise, "Oh? That was nice of you, what is it?" She handed him the box, he gave a curious look as he tapped the lid wondering what was inside.

Before she could answer him a set of metallic shoes came clanking down the hallway. Helga rounded the corner sprinting towards Tara, with a bow she greeted them. "Tara! You need to come quick, you and Captain Yorshka have a visitor!" She panted as she bent over breathless and tired. "Alright, I'll go see who it is. Go get some water from Anya and take a rest. Where is she?" Helga was silent for a moment, "She...she should be at the palace gate still." Tara gave a polite bow and dismissed herself, jogging down the hall she turned a corner and set off for the gate.

Tara was greeted by a curious sight, next to Yorshka was a knight. He wore heavy armor that appeared to be chiseled from stone, he wielded a massive boulder of a sword that could easily double for a club. The plume on his helmet swayed in the breeze as he patiently waited for Tara. "Greetin's! The name's Havel, at yer service!" He bowed as he spoke in a deep gravelly voice. "My dear friend has summoned ya' to Arch Dragon peak. He wishes ta' speak with ya."

They looked at the fortress that dominated the remote mountain. "There's no way up that mountain, it's said you have to be a dragon to reach that place!" Yorshka said wide eyed as she looked over the stone knight. "Hahaha! Leave that to me!" He threw something on the ground causing a miniature tornado to swirl up around them. The gray clouds made it impossible to see, Tara and Yorshka felt a strange and dizzying feeling of lightness and vertigo, almost as if they were flying. After a moment the storm died away, they were on top of the mountain. The distant spires of Anor Londo glistened white in the evening sun.

Yorshka and Tara looked around in amazement, beside them was a massive bell, and before them was an impressive palace that had a domed building and was flanked by two halls on either side. Havel shouldered his weapon and gestured for them to follow. Across a courtyard and to the main building they went, the scent of incense and chanting caught their attention as they drew closer. On the inside was groups of warriors seated on the ground deep in meditation, almost everywhere you looked were carvings, tapestries, or statues of dragons.

At the back of the room was a small hallway that led to another courtyard. Here they found giant of a man in heavy armor that gleamed like the sun, his wild hair was shockingly white, and on the ground near him was a impossibly large spear that crackled with lightning. He knelt tending to a purple skinned Oni that had been injured in the side by a great arrow. The bird shrieked as he applied a poultice to the wound. "Well, I told you not to fly too close to the city. You chose to not heed my warning, so this is entirely your fault." In a deep voice he spoke gently to the creature. The bird lowered its bony head like a scolded child.

Yorshka gulped nervously, looking over her shoulder she saw that Havel was gone. Tara recognized the warrior from the desecrated statues. "You're Lord Gwyndolin's brother?" Tara said quietly. The warrior slowly stood to face them, lifting his spear from the ground as he did so. "I am. You are Tara and Yorshka, I've heard much about you." He replied. A dark scarf covered his face and his stormy eyes seemed to gaze into their souls. "I've been watching you two for some time, and I am pleased. Not only has my dear brother taken charge at home, but he grows and thrives under your care." They could hear the smile in his voice as he approached.

"There is something you must know, in time the fire shall fade again. Now that he has abandoned his tomb he shall need you at his side more than ever or the coming darkness will make him go hollow." They looked speechlessly at him, he gave a serious nod. "Yes, even gods can hollow out. We have souls as well. In a thousand years the fire will fade, but according to a seer loyal to me, the fire won't be linked in time. A century of darkness will ensue, humanity will near extinction. But another hero will rise and light the flames again."

"We won't be here in a thousand years! I'm alive, Tara is undead, they're ageless but not immortal. The longest I've heard of one living was four hundred years." Yorshka sighed in dismay. The warrior nodded, "That's why I summoned you here." Holding out his hand two golden flames flickered to life in his palm. "These are fragments of my soul, take them and you shall live for as long as I do. I can no longer be in my brother's life since I am banished, the penalty is death for trespassing into the realm. This punishment is eternal, and will be enforced."

Tara and Yorska hesitantly accepted the soul fragments. "You are the closest things he's ever had to a true family. Without your guidance and support he would not survive." Tara gratefully absorbed the soul fragment. The warmth of a fire flowed through her veins and settled in her chest. Yorshka followed suit, she had never felt anything like that before. "Now time shall not phase you. I will still be watching over my brother and you both." He paused for a moment as he glanced in the direction of Anor Londo. "For now its time you leave, your Lord shall be curious where you are." With a wave of his hand Yorshka vanished in a whirlwind. Tara stood alone with the warrior, gently he placed a heavy hand on her shoulder as he spoke.

"I know very well of your love for my brother. It would not be looked upon favorably by the rest of the royal family. A romance between a god and a commoner would be considered scandalous. But you have my approval, and should you ever marry, you have my blessing as well." Tara thanked him as a whirlwind swallowed her up. When it settled she found herself at the palace gate once more with Yorshka next to her. "For our Lord's sake, we never speak of this." Yorshka mumbled looking a little pale and disoriented. "Agreed." Tara nodded. She helped her captain back to her tower so she could rest and Tara went back to Gwyndolin's room.

Gwyndolin had wanted to wait until Tara got back but his curiosity got the better of him. Opening the wooden box he found a beautiful white dress, it was hemmed with silver ribbon and had silver swirls embroidered along the skirt. It came with a heavy shawl decorated with flowers, a pair of white fingerless gloves, and a brown leather waist belt. It was simple yet elegant, he couldn't wait to try it on.

Tara gently knocked on the door to see if Gwyndolin was still awake. "Come in." He called. Tara entered and closed the door behind her. On the bed was the open box and his old garments, on the nearby dresser was his helm on its stand. Walking past the balcony she spied him standing on the railing looking out at the city. He turned slowly to face Tara, she had never seen his whole face before. His features were decidedly masculine, but he had slender arcing eyebrows, long feminine eyelashes, and his eyes were golden and cat-like.

A wide grin broke out on his face as he hugged her. "Thank you Tara! This is so beautiful and warm! I love it!" Tara planted a kiss on his forehead, "And I love you, Gwyndolin." He placed his hands over his mouth as his eyes began to water with tears. At first Tara thought she said something wrong until he whispered, "Please, say that again." Tara gladly complied, "I love you, Gwyndolin." He hugged her again burying his face into the cold armor on her shoulder. "You're the first person to ever tell me that. It sounds so wonderful coming from you." He said as Tara wrapped her arms around him. She almost wanted to cry herself, no one ever told him that he was loved, not even his family. "I promise to say that more often." She replied. When she finally went home to rest she laid in bed, but sleep never came. Her thoughts drifted to what the warrior had told her, the fire would go out. She had a thousand years before the fire faded, and she would make sure she was prepared.


End file.
